Olkov's Farm/Mistakes
Most people do mistakes when making movies. Some are fixed before it is uploaded, some are never fixed. Here are unsolved mistakes of Olkov's Farm, made by Vanalker. Map changes/other mistakes Most * As the time goes by, the light changes during the clip changes. * In most movies, Vanalker uses a savannah map as the default one. Sometimes, this terrain even becomes visible if the watcher looks carefully. Part 1 * There are two gaps between a few trees. This is the reason why Alkov says "What the...". * Some unknown sounds can be heard in the background as the wind is heard. * There is no door in the barn, which was there during production of the video, causing the line "THIS DOOR IS LOCKED" to not make sense. Part 2 (Lost) * If the watcher looks carefully as Alkov goes into the lab, a small savannah rock can be seen in the background. * For some reason, when the earthquake occurs, Vanalker right-clicked twice. And, when Alkov watches the flames, the same thing happens. During this moment, he goes upwards which reveals the zoo wall in the background. * Even when the earthquake occurred, the pirates remained on the beach, which they would do in all movies taking place in Repo Beach after that. * (YaberOlan Wiki) The plot Vanalker wrote on YaberOlan Wiki has a reference to two chests on the pirate ship. Alkov does not visit the ship during the actual video, although there is a deleted scene that shows him doing that (it was cut because Vanalker thought it went too far). The scene does not show the two chests, but it shows a somewhat different smaller chest. Part 3 * "or not" occurs twice in the script. * (Both the video itself and the area) The video was recorded at The Forest Lab, which was made later during the production of the series. Part 6 * When Alkov is about to go to the lab, the text "Sorry, but there are problems." appears. This message had to be added because it lagged while Vanalker looked at it in Windows Movie Maker, but it was not removed later on, because it did not lag while Windows Media Player was playing it. * A person called Chady شادي is referenced in the text line when Alkov starts the terminal. Because of this person saying "I...died...", this is actually Chappy Berh تشابي بيرحاء, but how could he write down that on the terminal? It's a mystery. * Because there was no "NO SOUND" (a Vanalker private video that stops music and audio at the moment it should do), the video is 5 minutes and 2 seconds long. * When Alkov goes to the lab corridor, a conservation fence can be seen. This one was used to block others from going any further. In Part 7, it is gone. Alkov can have teleported through the fences. Part 7 * Savannah can be seen as Alkov watches through the window. It can also be seen that the elevated path looks like it is really unfinished, because parts do not go anywhere and some just go out of bounds. Part 10 * There are several terrain elevations there and there that should not be there. This is because how the game handles such areas. * The sky is visible while Alkov is under the ground. This is because the game did not allow Vanalker to set the size he wanted. The walls do not even go that far. * Because Vanalker used a limited version of Fraps that only allows 30 seconds of recording, when Alkov is in the conference room where Olkov talks about a few things, he goes towards the exit and the scene directly ends, with the text "Many Minutes Later" after that. * A piece of savannah can be seen while Alkov is looking at the rocks that prevent him from taking a look at the unexplored parts of the base. * Alkov, after exiting the underground area, for some reason, teleports to an area with water, rocks and savannah. Part 12 * When Alkov is about to go to the ship, the video itself skips a lot of frames. This was caused by Windows Movie Maker during production of the video. The full clip still exists. * The line "What the... What is that?" appears before the sound of a monster has a chance to play. Also, this part was poorly made. Part 13 * A terrain elevation causes the ground to go through the elevated path close to Alkov's start position. * The background is visible because the game does not allow the player to look further down. * Because the game automatically adds water whenever tank walls are connected so that there is no gap, water can be seen between some tank walls. * John becomes angry after Alkov releases him because of his environment and his needs. * A savannah tree can be seen as Alkov goes away. Part 14 (Part 1) * The two first lines do not make sense because Alkov just looks at the jaguars. Talking about Alkov saying that the lab "has Jaguars outside", this line does not make sense either as Vanalker sees it. * When Alkov goes to the exit, the background can be seen. It is quickly blocked from view by rocks, but some savannah fragments can still be seen because there are no rocks there. * When Alkov teleports from Repo Beach to the side of the lab corridor, he just does so. The problem is that he can actually go there, but used the earthmove anyway. This also causes a problem in which Alkov goes away in the end of P14-P1 and then uses the earthmove in P14-P2. Part 16 * The very last line states "Created by me and vanalker". It does not make sense, because Vanalker did it all himself. He was both 2th Series Man and vanalker.